It's Cold Outside
by FlavorlessMuffin
Summary: {Youtubers}[Scott Jund x Cryaotic] After Jund had to change jobs, he couldn't afford a Christmas gift for the man that mattered most, his boyfriend and best friend, Cry. But with a little help from PewDiePie and Red, their first Christmas together might still be special...(ChaoticMonki, Red, Russ, Battlestar, PewDiePie, Snake, Scott Jund, The Late Night Crew)


It's Cold Outside Scott Jund x Cryaotic By thefluffyrenegade Friendship/Romance Chapter Rated 13+

"If you don't buy Cry a present, he's going to be so hurt, Scott. You're his boyfriend. A gift from you means more to him than one from any of us."

Jund was sitting on the couch beside the Chritmas tree, absorbing everything Red said. Even though it stung, it didn't make a difference, his new job wasn't paying enough! He could barely pay the bills as it was. It was more important now that Jund give him something, anything, because it was their first Christmas as a couple. He covered his face and groaned into his hands, unable to look his friends in the eyes. Red was trying to help, but what was he to do? He only had a few dollars in his wallet and enough to the bills in the bank. He looked up at the girl, pain obvious in his eyes. He wished that things were different, but he wasn't as lucky as PewDie or Cry. He didn't get paychecks from youtube to help with his rent.

"I have ten dollars, Red. Unless I want to buy him a coloring book and crayons for Christmas, I can't afford a decent gift." He groaned again and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to contain his remorse. He felt terrible. What kind of boyfriend didn't buy a gift for his partner?

The late night crew was staying with Jund for the holidays, so everyone was there to see what a horrible boyfriend he was, too. Russ, Red, Battlestar and his girlfriend, Snake...even Pewds, as a suprise to the brunette man who was traveling as they spoke from Florida...Scott felt like shit. Pewdie and Cheyenne were decorating the tree at the moment, adding their own decorations and Battlestar was digging into the pan of brownies on the couch, his arm around his girlfriend. Seeing everyone cuddling with each other made Scott hurt worse. He would have to go find something with what he had, or apologize to Cry for ruining his favorite holiday.

Red gently took Scott's hand and led him to the kitchen, which smelled wonderfully of cookies and apple cider, which Jund was making for his guests. He leaned against the counter and looked into his friend's eyes, his face red with the tears that wanted to spill over. Red smiled slightly and squeezed his hand. "Scott...I didn't want to say this in front of everyone because I know how proud you are, but...Pewds and I have a little extra leftover from our Christmas budgets...I know exactly what Cry has been wanting and we're taking you to get it. Don't argue, okay? We love you and Cry too much to leave this untouched. Go grab your coat."

Scott's eyes widened. Wait, what? "Red, wait."

"Jund, it's not your fault you had to change jobs, and especially not your fault you can't get him something expensive." Felix, Pewdie, had come into the kitchen at some point and was whispering beside Red to Scott. "After throwing this amazing party and put us all up for the week, the least we can do is chip in to make his Christmas extra special. For both of you. Cry is my best friend." He smiled, his blue eyes lighting up. "Since I didn't know what to buy you, can't you let me do this?" The Swede looked over at Jund, love in his eyes. He really cared, so much...Pewds was such an amazing friend. Cry was lucky to have him.

"...Okay." he whispered, tears flooding his vision. Red wrapped her arms around Jund's shoulders and hugged him lightly, ruffling his short hair as he sniffled. "Go grab your coat, okay?" Scoty noddes. His chest ached, His friends, they cared so much,

"Thank you..."

Cheyenne decided to tag along with Red, Pewdie and Scott to a boutique a few blocks down the road. Confused as to why they were there, Jund glanced at Red. "...Why here?" He asked, shoving his glove covered hands in the pocket of his blue hoodie. It was kind of...feminine, to buy him clothes. Even more so that they were expensive, hand made clothing...Cry didn't wear stuff like that, however fashion concious he was.

"I saw a box of rings at the coumter that made me think of Cry. I sent him a picture of one that reminded me of him and he fell in love with it. That's the first one I think you should get."

Jund was entertained that Red had done most of the work or him. It was really endearing. "...Red, you. You are a genious." He purred, hugging his friend. Pewdie opened the door to let everyone in. A chime above the door announced their entrance and Red led the way to the counter, pointing at the box of metal jewelry sitting in a box on top of the glass, "It's the silver and black one that looks like a Captain America shield. You know how he is about fashion." She chuckled, glancing over at her friend.

Scott was checking the tag on some of the shirts and cringed at the prices. He didn't want to upset the shop owner behind the counter, but just because a shirt was hand made didn't make it worth one hundred and nine dollars! He winced and glanced over at his friends. "How much is it?"He asked, feeling terrible for asking. Cry's happiness was priceless.

"It's ten dollars." Red said, grinning. "Come on. Use your money on this one since I showed it to you. The next one is all you, but we're paying." That did make Jund feel a lot better, He picked it up and examined it. It was a pretty bad ass ring, and it was pretty affordable! He started smiling again. He felt hopeful again. He didn't resent himself over being a bad boyfriend. "Thank you, Red. I'll get it. It's no engagement ring, but it's pretty great." He joked.

"Fiance?" The cashier asked, flashing her pearly white teeth at Scott. He shook his head and replied, "No, it's my boyfriend. Our first Christmas together." To his suprise, she looked even happier for them. "That's so cute! I'll put it in a cute little bag for you." She chimed, wrapping it in tissue paper and tucking it into a small paper bag. Jund pushed it into his pocket and they left for the second store. He was feeling better already.

"Get him a stuffed animal. Pick something out that he can cuddle with while he's far from you, so he can feel close."

Jund didn't take long. Square Enix of Kingdom Hearts had released a line of plush dolls of Dream Eater pets and he quickly picked out Cry's favorite, a Meow Wow doll, and handed it to Pewds. "It's so expensive...I can pick something else..."

Felix shook his head and checked out, refusing Red's money with a wave of his hand. "This is perfect for him. Good job, Scott." Red used the left over money to buy Cry's favorite candy and some boxes of Christmas treats for the party and they went back to the apartment, glad to be in from the cold. Scott and Red quickly wrapped the presents in the master bedroom and carried them out to rest under the Christmas tree, behind everyone elses gifts. This ws going to be...perfect.

"I missed you so much." Cry dropped his bags on the front porch and wrapped his arms around Jund as soon as the door opened, his breath shaky as he held is boyfriend for the first time in weeks. Jund returned the hug quickly, his arms resting comfortably on the small of Cry's back and his neck. It was like they were meant to hold each other...like they had been made for one another.

Everyone inside released the expected "d'awwww"s and "awww"s as hey embraced and Cry pulled back with red eyes, a tear streaming down his cheek. He was grinning despite the crying. Jund was on the verge of sobbing. It felt so good to hold him again. If Cry hadn't been trembling from the cold, Jund would have kept the embrace for hours. He pulled the brunette inside and wrapped a blanket over his shoulders, settling the gamer on the couch and carrying his bags up to Scott's bedroom. When he came back down, Cry and Pewdie were drinking warm cider together, and had saved him a cup. He gladly accepted.

Everyone happily dug into the cookies and cider, as well as the grat takeout Battlestar had kindly ordered after attacking the pan of brownies. Chinese food, which everyone agreed was a great addition to their Christmas dinner. Cry looked and sounded happier than he had in weeks. He'd been through a lot, with his dad and family problems, as well as finding out his new house wouldn't allow his best friend, his dog. But he was excited to see Pewds again and sat between him and Scott, holding both if their hands with a happy blush spread across his face. Some of the newer additions to the group had never seen his face before and were somewhat overwhelmed. Cry was down right attractive! He had thick, shoulder length brunette hair and bright blue eyes with thick rimmed tortiseshell glasses covering them. He was smaller than his voice would have led on, and sitting between the two other men made him look even more petite.

Red started passing out gifts when they were done with their food. Everyone had agred to buy each other one gift, unless they were dating or best friends, in which case they could exchange more, that was so no one would feel left out, even if they were newer Late Night members or a parner of a youtuber. They went in a circle, each person reading the name of who gave them the gift before opening it. Some of the were funny and ironic. Others were as simple as candy or a gift card, whatever the giftgiver could afford, but everyone seemed happy. Battlerstar especially, who recieved an overabundance of brownies and brownie mixes. Cry had bought himself and Scott 3DS's. When Jund turned to look at Cry in shock, he responded, "I thought we could use it to play scribblenuats together...and send drawings and stuff." He blushed and smiled at the system in his lap, twirling his scarf. "I got them on sale on Black Friday. I don't normally go, but it was so perfect...for us, I mean." Cry had gotten Pewdie a Playstatiom Vita and his friends video games. "Thank you guys for doing the livestream with me. You guys are part of the reason my channel is doing so well. It's only fair that I give you guys something of value out of one of those checks. I've been setting some aside from each check for today."

When it came to Cry's turn, he opened everyone else's gift first...but only because Scott's were still hidden under the back of the tree. He actually hadn't been expecting a gift at all, let alone many, from everyome! Most of them were his favorite candy and such things, but he loved them all. He dug into the bag of starbursts happily, occasionally looking up at Jund and grinning. Scott popped one into his mouth and leaned down, kissing Cry and shoving the candy past his lips. Cry blushed and hit Scott on the arm and everyone laughed and coo'ed at the romantic action, but it was all in good fun.

Scott patted his boyfriend's thigh to get his attention and bent down under the tree, pulling out the gifts he'd saved for his lover. Cry was somewhat taken aback by the gifts. "But Scott-" He gasped, somewhat horrified. "Don't worry about it, Cry. Just open them." He chuckled, setting the gifts on the brunette's lap. He sat down and slipped his arm behind his neck and kissed his cheek softly as Cry opened the first bag. The stuffed animal Jund had picked out, nestled down in tissue paper, making his eyes fly open. "Jund! This is awesome! B-but these are so expensive..." he breathedm exhasperated.

"I'm not gonna lie...Pewdie took me to get this one." He whispered close to his ear. He couldn't take credit for the expensive gift, not entirely. Ryan glanced over at Pewds, blushing, his chest tight with warmth. "Oh my gosh...you guys ar amazing..." He breathed, biting his lip. Red, from the opposite couch, nodded at Jund, encouraging him on. "...It's so you can have something nearby, to make you feel like we're together, when you start to get down or feel lonely..." Scott kissed Cry's cheek softly, again, and watched as Cry turned to look at him. "...It's perfect...thank you so much, Scoots..." Cry placed a gentle, shy kiss on the other man's lips. The next present was candy that was marked from Scott. Red had actually picked out and bought it but her expression dared him to say otherwise.

Lastly was the small bag in his pocket.

"Cry, can I talk to you in the other room..?" He asked, nodding at his friends to continue. Everyone resumed their happy giggling and loud bantering as Jund lifted Cry gently from the couch by his hand, leading him out of the living room and to the kitchen. Cry followed him and looked up at Jund as they exited the sigt of the party, with a grin spreadin across his facd, taking the other man by the waist and pulling them back. He pressed his back to the wall and pulling Scott against him. "You're gonna kiss me first." He commanded.

His sigh came out as a shudder, a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. This little minx! "Cry-" He was interupted by the brunette's lips before he could complain, and he decided it was better not to. He turned his head to deepen the kiss, and Cry parted his lips to nibble on Scott's bottom lip gently. Jund's tingue flicked out softly against Ryan's and they wrapped their arms around each other, tangled up in one another's embrace.

"C-Cry, it's been a while since...uh...you know, stuff...a-and if we don't stop now i'm gonna have a little...big...problem..."

"You already...have a...big problem." Cry giggled, biting his lip and looking shyly away, nurdging his hips against the aroused youtuber's waist. "But i'm fairly certain kitchen sex was not your plan." Cry untangled himself from his lover and stood up on his tiptoes for another small kiss. Jund blinked and shuffled, as if he had forgotten about the ring. Well, he had.

But wouldn't you if Cryaotic pulled you against him and demanded passionate kisses?

"Oh! Right! Got you another present! Close your eyes." Cry protested at first, pouting. "Scott, is this a joke? I'll destroy you if it is..." He laughed, finally closing his eyes. Hs poked one open but Jund replied with a teasing growl. "Close them!"

Cry did as he was told and Jund lifed the boys hands, spreading out his fingers before setting the tiny bag in his palm. "Now open." he purred, pressed his lips to Cry's fingertips. Cry opened his eyes and giggled, murmuring, "O-okay..." in his trademark Yuka voice, from the Corpse Party Let's Play his fans were so fond of. Jund loved when he did that. It set his cheeks aflame and he chuckled, holding his breath for Cry's reaction. He wasn't braced for the sound of joy the other man made when he tore the tissue away from the ring.

"Oh my God, Jund! Haha, this is perfect! Hnng, thank you so much!" Cry hopped up and down, clapping cutely as he held the little treasure in his hand. He passed the ring to Scott and whispered somewhat seductively, his voice deep and alluring, "Put it on my finger..?" With a nod, Jund took the small ring and slipped it onto Cry's hand. It would have been a miracle if it didn't fit with the adjustable band on the bottom, but Cry didn't seem to care at all that it was cheap. He threw himself into Scott's arms after admiring the jewely for a moment, his hands shaking on the back of his neck from excitement. Love welled up inside him and he swallowed hard, nuzzling against his boyfriend's cheek.

"I'll always wear it. I'll always think of how perfect out first Christmas was, Jund...I love you."

Between these boys, 'I love you' wasn't spoken every other word. They saved it to cherish, in moments like now, when their love overflowed and their chests ached, in a good way...for when one or the other did something truly romantic, of Cry suprised Jund, or Jund did that cute nose wrinkle that Cry adored...Scott swayed Cry back and forth like they were dancing as their friends' laughter echoed off of the walls of the house. "I love you too, Cry. Always and forever."

"Forever and ever." Cryaotic responded softly as Jund tilted his head up, pressing their lips together once more.

Scott's house never felt so warm before...

...Cry never felt more at home. 


End file.
